Rickie Burbage
Rickie Burbage is daughter of Richard Burbage from the King Of Shadows. A character from the book, King Of Shadows. Portrayer Jonquil Goode would be perfect for Rickie. She has voiced Apple and Cedar. If Rickie had a live action portrayer, Cariba Heine, would be reall ygood, she has been a part of H20: Just Add Water and Stupid, Stupid Man. Character Personality Rickie is a very outgoing girl, she understands everyone, many people actually come to her for problems, she can sort out anything, like her girlfriend, Natalie Field, she loves drama and writing stories and plays. She hates bullies, as she is getting bullied a lot, and has actually started a campaign called 'Different'. She loves to be the star of the show, and sometimes gets a bit starstruck. Appearance Rickie has blonde hair, blue eyes and light pale skin. Fairytale - King of Shadows Nat Field is recruited by Arby, whose real name is Richard Burbage and is a producer intent on a reenactment of the Globe Theatre in London reproducing Shakespeare's plays the way they were 400 years ago. The company of boys, said to be the best, are members handpicked by Arby from all over America. Nat acts as an aerial sprite, Puck, from A Midsummer Night's Dream. However, he suddenly falls ill and is taken to the hospital with fear of having the bubonic plague. During the night before he goes to hospital, he dreams of being tossed high above the earth and then pulled firmly back. He wakes up in a different room with a boy talking to him in a heavy Elizabethan accent (Elizabethan English). He has traveled back 400 years in time, to the year 1599, when the Globe theater was first built. He meets William Shakespeare, acting with him in the play he had rehearsed for in his own time, and experiences theater as it was originally intended. He becomes a very good friend to William Shakespeare, almost like a son to him. And before he knows it, he is back in the hospital bed awake and not knowing if what has just happened is true or not. Later in the book, Gil Warmun and Rachel Levin, his actors from present time come by and try to find out who he was 400 years ago. Nat undergoes a series of very interesting events that open his eyes to the world. How does Rickie come into it? Rickie is supposed to be Richard Burbage's daughter, however she feels like she would like to relive her story but she would want to be with her girlfriend Natalie. She doesn't know what to pick, as she loves her Dad and her girlfriend more than anything else. Outfits Basic: Rickie has her hair down, she has a black spike heandband on. She has a t-shirt on with a smiley face on it. She has denim shorts on with black boots. Legacy Day: TBA Getting Fairest: TBA Relationships Family Rickie and her Dad are a loving family, she loves him very much and hates lying to him. Friends Rickie counts Natalie Field, Elora Maris and Nina Bella as her Best Friends Forever After. Natalie Field - Natalie and Rickie are going out together, and love each other very much. They do eevrything together and hope that one day they will be able to get married but relive their story. They have fights from time to time, but always work something out. Nina Bella and Elora Maris - Nina and Elora are friends with Rickie, Elora is Bi-sexual, so Rickie is a very good friend of hers. Nina supports the LGBT Community, that is how Rickie became friends with her, and she loves taking care of them both. Pets After the animal call, Rickie got a rabbit named Natinra, with brown fur. Romance Rickie is going out with Natalie Field and they have been together for 3 years. MirrorBlog TBA Notes *Rickie's pet 'Natinra' is a combination of her three best friends, Natalie, Nina and Elora. Timeline *January, 2014: Rickie's art is sketched *February, 2014: Rickie has a page *May, 2014: Rickie makes her book debut in 'Mission' *August, 2014: Rickie's page has been renewed Gallery RickalieM.png|An Upcoming Rickalie FanFic! Art by Mishachu Tubby Rickalie Wedding.png|Rickalie Wedding :O Art by Mishachu Tubby RickalieBoom.png|Rickalie broken heart after the Mission series (They haven't broken up keep calm guys) RickaliePoster.png|Rickalie Poster 'cause let's face it we all need this RickalieWallpaper.png|Rickalie Wallpaper to match your poster Rickalie.png|Rickalie fanart by fableous Mandiga Rickie Back Card.png|Rickie's card! Rickalie.jpg|Rickalie again! by the fableous Meredith Agnes Poe Rickie.png|Rickie's Old Art 'ElorNinRicaklie Selfie.png|The Selfieeeee EAHNEWART.jpg|New Arts Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:King Of Shadow Characters Category:King Of Shadow OC's